Una ñoña para un soso
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: Ron es un chico un poco soso y quiere una novia, con la ayuda de dos personas, lo logrará? Mal sumary, mi primer HGRW capitulo único


nada que ver con los libros XD 

Es un fic dedicado a mi hermano pero no me acuerdo si era ñoño o soso, igual estas palabras significan casi lo mismo asi que las usaré las dos como sinónimos

Es mi primer Hermione Ron, asi que espero que les guste, ademas que el personaje de ron está basado en mi hermano.

Dedicado, no es obvio, a mi hermano

**Una ñoña para un soso**

Ron weasley tenía cansadísima a su hermana Ginny. Ella siempre lo escuchaba, y lo que mas escuchó fue: "quiero una novia". ¿Pero cómo podría conseguirle una?

Entre consejos que ni ella cumpliría, Ginny buscaba entre todas las chicas de hogwarts la que se merecía Ron

Un día caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio, ginny escuchó a harry diciendo:

-Preguntale a cualquier chica, Ron, de mas te dice que si

-Pero sería en forma de broma- contestó tristemente Ron

Y harry y Ginny de nuevo fracasaban en el intento de ayudarlo. Por mucho que ellos fueran magos, jamas sacarían una chica de su sombrero. Ademas la tarea se les complicaba aun mas con la petición de Ron. Tenía que ser una ñoña total

Ñoña o Sosa no en el sentido de una idiota total. Sosa en el sentido de ser romantica al extremo, tal como lo es Ron; que la chica no tema en mostrar sus sentimientos pero aun asi, que al ver a su amor, se sonroje sin apartar la vista; que sea callada, pero que en el caso, tenga siempre un tema (cosa que nunca logre porque todos la encontraran rara); que sea inteligente pero torpe a la vez; que sea dulce y que se lleve bien con las personas que rodean a su pareja, pero que aun asi sea introvertida. Y por supuesto con baja autoestima y sin mucha gracia

¿Pero quién era esa chica que debía agradar a Harry y a Ginny (junto a todos los weasleys) sin siquiera cruzar palabras?

Ron en 2 ocaciones no buscó y se quedó con cualquiera.

La primera vez salió un tiempo con lavender, era una pobre chica. No en el sentido dinero, era pobre en el sentido de ser respetada. Era una chica fácil. Y claro, solo las hermanas se dan cuenta del peligro que corren sus hermanos y ginny le dijo mil veces a Ron que no se metiera con ella. Pero, claro, nadie escucha. Al final él solo se dió cuenta de la 'facilidad' de Lavender cuando la vio besandose con Blaise Zabini

La segunda vez fue con Parvati, parecia mas decente y por supuesto era mas simpatica, pero a los instintos de Ginny no le agradó, pero Ginny no se metió. Al final Ron terminó con ella, porque no se sentia importante para ella. Para Parvati primero eran todos los cubs a los que pertenecía y luego las clases sin pruebas, después venía Padma y por ultimo Ron. No le daba seguridad en nada

Pero ni harry (que siempre estaba para subir el ánimo de Ron) ni Ginny se daban por vencidos. Tenían que encontrarla, No le podían dejarle todo el trabajo al Destino y a Cupido, a menos que harry y Ginny fueran ellos.

Pero quien lo diría, Ñoña se adelantó

Casi a fines de curso esta ñoñita chocó con Ron, poniendose roja de inmediato.

-Disculpa, no te había visto- le sonrió Ron ayudandola

-No eres el único- murmuró la chica

-Dijiste algo- le preguntó Ron que no se había enterado de nada

-No, nada- contestó apurada la chica bajando la cabeza para chocar sus dedos índices (como hinata-chan)

-Bueno, como te llamas?

-Me llamo Hermione, hermione Granger- La chica parecía querer salir corriendo de ahi

-A, mucho gusto, me llamo Ron Weas...- El chico fue interrumpido por la llegada de Ginny y Harry

-hola Ron, hola chica- saludó Ginny muy animada

-ho...hola- susurró

-Chicos ella es Hermione. Hermione ellos son Ginny mi hermana, y Harry mi mejor amigo

-hola- saludo harry mirando a Ron. Con una mrada Harry supo que Ron se había enganchado de ella

-Espero que funcione- Ginny y Harry se fueron para dejarlos solos

Se notaba que algo había entre Ron y Hermione, ellos se habian vuelto cada vez mas unidos, pero claro, ni la ñoña de Hermione ni el soso de Ron iban a hacer algo, asi que Ginny y Harry intervinieron, ya que a ellos les caía muy bien la chica

-Se me metió algo al ojo- simuló Ginny para distraerlos mientras harry sacaba un poco de polvo y se lo tiraba a hermione

-A mi también- se refregaba hermione

-Harry, puedes soplarme el ojo?- le pidió Ginny con una conrisa complice y un ojo cerrado por el supuesto polvo

Harry, obedientemente sin apartar la vista de Ron y de Hermione se lo sopló

-Eeh, Herms, quieres que te sople el ojo?- Ron estaba un poco sonrojado

-Porfavor- hermione estaba roja, esperando que Ron le soplara el ojo, pero cuando estaba cerca de chica, Ginny levantó el rostro de Hermione y Harry empujó a Ron. Resultado: ron y hermone dandose un beso, pero no era beso beso, solo mantenian sus bocas juntas. Ron sin pensarlo mas abrió su boca para profundisar el beso, pero la ñoña de Hermione no habia dado un beso antes y no sabía que hacer, miraba a ron que tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que Ginny susurró:

-Abre la boca Herms-

Y ni tonta ni perezosa pero aun asi ñoña la abrió,el deber de destino-Harry y Cupido-Ginny, estaba cumplido. y Desde ese dia, Ñoña y soso estan juntos.

**Fin**

Jojojo, que fome el final XD.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review si quieren n.n

ojalá mi hermano no se enoje


End file.
